


The Living Dead

by Tesshinplays



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cute, Daryl Crying, Fights, Flashbacks, Hope, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesshinplays/pseuds/Tesshinplays
Summary: Daryl finds an interesting walker on his way back to the prison, and he decides to take it back with him.





	1. An interesting encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new and first ever fanfic with Daryl Dixon. I'm very proud to have been writing this, and i really hope everyone will enjoy reading it as well.

Rick was standing in the guard tower looking around for anything dangerous, spotting something unusual he picked up his rifle and looked through his scope, upon figuring out what he was seeing, it was Daryl coming out from the woods. Nothing really unsual about that no, but the thing that was with him, a walker. That was something different.   
  
Rick couldn't believe his eyes what he was seeing. Daryl was walking behind a walker using that collar stick to guide the walker in front of him.   
  
**”unbelieveable”** Rick told himself as he lowered the gun.

 

Rick walked down from the guard tower to where he saw Maggie and Carl who was doing the same thing rick was.  
  
 **”It's Daryl, he's back”** Rick said looking back at both of them, grabbing their attention **”and it looks like he got comapny”** He spoke up again as they decided to follow him to help with the gate.

 

Both Maggie and Carl got really confused when he mentioned the word _”company”_ why would Daryl bring someone else to the prison without any of their acceptence. But they decided it was best not to say anything and just to see it for themselves.

 

Daryl walked up with the walker in front of him and he was very surprised on how the walker was very obedient and didn't try to take a chunk out of him. It just walked forward doing noting, to Daryl it almost looked like the walker behaved a bit scared. He walked in to the prison to the gate where Rick and the others where.

 

” **Are you crazy? Why bring a walker in here”** Rick said as Daryl approached the gate. Taking in the walker's looks when meeting it up close, It didn't look any different from the other ones they've seen. The walker had short brown hair with damaged clothes. It's skin was rotten in some different places. Rick didn't say much he continued to study the walker until he met it's eyes, they were very different from the other ones, They were blue, blue like the ocean.

 

Rick got interrupted when he heard the gate opening, Carl and Maggie had already decided with Daryl that they were going to keep the walker inside a cage outside the prison. He shaked his head to clear his mind and followed Daryl to the cage.  
  
 ****

**”Tell me why we're keeping this thing? Why didn't you kill it”** Rick said being very worried for his group's safety.  
 **”I'll tell you inside the prison, it's better for everyone to know”** Daryl explained to Rick **”you trust me right?”** Daryl said looking Rick right in his eyes, Rick only nodded as a response.  
  


Everyone walked inside the prison to meet up with everyone else, everyone was doing something to keep them busy until they noticed that Rick, Daryl, Maggie and Carl was back. Everyone stopped what they were doing and walked up to them.  
  


” **You didn't find anything?”** Glenn asked thinking Daryl was out hunting. Daryl shaked his head as he stepped forward.  
  
 ****

**”We have another problem to take care of though”** He spoke up, Daryl started to play with his hands together as he became more nervous, but he decided it was better to get out with it than wait any longer.  
  


The others in the group became very confused to what Daryl was trying to say, they all became alert and wanted to know what it was all about.  
  
 ****

**”We have a very interesting walker on our hands”**

 


	2. Daryl's flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl talks about how he found the walker and some interesting things starts to happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we get to learn a little more about Daryl's new found walker as we get to see a flashbarck from his hunting.
> 
>    
>  **collar stick** is the thing Hershel and Rick used to guide the walkers in front of them, i could't find the real word for them so i made up my own.

” _i was walking inside the city to gather more supplies and maybe find some animals in the forest like glenn said, it wasn't really hard to gather what i needed so i headed back to the prison”_ Daryl started to explain to the group.  
  
* **Flashback** *

  
Daryl's pov __  
__**”This must be enough, i need to get back”** i thought to myself as i grabbed the bag of supplies on my back.  
  
I grabbed my crossbow in my hand just to be ready if some walkers decided to sneak up on me, you could never be to careful in a world like this. Before i got here there was many walkers i had to get through to even continue my search.  
  
I walked in to the forest, the same way i got here to get back. And i was careful not to trip on any stupid roots or anything else laying on the ground. I lloked down on the ground and found deer tracks, they looked fresh so i started to follow them, i thought it was a good idé to bring home a deer for dinner, we hadn't had that for wuite a while.  
  
After tracking the deertracks i started to notice some blood beside them. Starting to worry i pulled up my crossbow thinking ther emight be walkers around, the blood became more and more visable and lager pools of it too were staring to show. I walked deeper and deeper in to the forest until i finally found the deer, but it was too late. I hod behind a tree when i saw a walker was sitting beside it, eating from it's belly.  
  
***Shit*** i thought to myself as i got ready my crossbow to kill it. Taking some deep breaths i closed my eyes to calm myself.  
  
Peaking behind the tree i saw it was still there, i tried to move my body but i was stuck inspecting the walker instead, like if my body had a mind of it's own trying to tell me something. My eyes traveled to it's own, they were light blue like the ocean. Shaking my head i tried to come to my own senses **”what am i doing”** i told myself feeling very confused.  
  
I stood up and showed myself to the walker, it noticed me directly and dropped the meet it had in it's hands and stood up.  
  
**”h..e.....l...pp”  
**   
**”wha?”** I couldn't believe what i was hearing, the walker was making it's way towards me, i was still on my guard not taking my eyes away from it for one second.  
  
**”p......l.....e..a.se”  
**

I backed away slowly when the walker had been coming a bit closer to me, this was getting really fucked up as i was hearing a walker talk.  
  
**”How can you talk?”** I tried to speak to it, seeing if it could communicate further.  
  
The walker in front of me stopped for a second and fell on it's knees, almost acting like it was human, i was almost speachless as to what i was seeing in front if me. I knew i had to get more information out from this walker.  
  
**”Why do you eat us people?What happened to you?”** I asked it trying to get something to come out from it's mouth, but it was pointless, the walker in front of me was just looking around.  
  
I knew this was something important, i remembered that i had collar stick in my bag. This would be tricky to get it to follow me but i had to do my best to not screw this up. Keeping my eyes glued on the walker i put my crossbow around my chest so it was hanging around my neck, next i pulled out the collar stick with my both hands.  
  
I walked closer but slowly, if the walker was going to jump me i still had my knife ready in my pocket so it wasn't going to be that hard to take the walker out. When i approaced it the walker didn't do much, it looked up at me with it's blue eyes. When i looked back at it the walker almsot looked sad, everything about this situation made me very confused and surprised. I held my breath as i walked closer and closer, still no movements.  
  
I was lucky enough to put the ring around it's neck, pulling to make the walker stand up. **”This was much more easier than i thought”** i told myself as i made my way back to the prison.  
  
  


***End of Daryl's flashback*  
**   
”Wait so you're saying that we might have a talking walker with us?” Carol said sounding very concered and confused.  
  
Daryl only replied with a nodd as he was leaning agaisnt a wall of the prison. It was very cuite inside the prison where everyone was, no one knew what they wanted to say or even do. This was something big and everyone was very curious to know more about the situation but they were also just so speachless.  
  
**”So what do we do with it?”** Beth suddenly spoke breaking the silence. **”we aren't going to kill it right?”** She asked again.  
  
**”What else should we do?”** Glenn spoke turning to beth who was behind him **”it's a walker we treat every walker the same”** he spoke sounding like he already had made up his mind about his vote on the situation.  
  


” **How can you say that, Daryl said it was speaking. It sound like it's-”** Beth said almost raising her voice.  
  
**”Human”** Rick interrupted her ” **they way Daryl explained it sounds like the walker acts human”** He walked a bit forward so he was standing in the middle of the group **”we will keep it in that cage until we know what we will do with it”  
**   
Rick walked up to Glenn and put his hand on his shoulder **”we're not killing it”** And then he walked inside the prison probably to look after Judith.

 


	3. Conflicts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is beginning to show their true opinions about their problem with the walker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying themselves reading my story, and i'm sorry if there are some wrong spelling in words >.< And i'm trying to get everyone in the group in the story as well, but it can be really difficult.

Everyone was up doing their job in the morning, Rick and the others had been very lucky to grow many vagetables in the prison and they were living the best they could in the prison. Daryl was often out on his own hunting animals they could eat but he didn't mind the company of anyone from his group.  
  
  
Glenn was the first one to stand guard for the walker Daryl found, he wasn't very fond if it and he hated the idéa of having it around, groaning could be heard from the cage as the walker was almost starrig at Glenn through the fence.  
  


 

Maggie walked up to him wiping some sweat from her forhead as she smiled at him, she gave Glenn a kiss on his lips **”How's the baby sittin' going?”** She asked giving out a laugh.  
  
Glenn mocked Maggie and laughed back at her, he wasn't very pleased to have been gived they job to look after the walker by Rick, he would rather be doing something else that doing that. **”it's no big deal, i can manage”** Glenn replied smiling at Maggie.  
  
 **”I just hope Rick knows what he's doing, this could put us in a difficult position some day”** he continued to speak, looking behind him to where the walker was standing. Maggie followed and saw how the walker was standing there looking back at them.  
  
 **”We'll be fine, Rick is a good person he'll do what's right”** Maggie reasurred Glenn with a smile. **”i'll have to go help Carol with dinner, i'll talk with you later”** She continued and glenn gave her a nod as she walked away from him.

 **  
**She walked inside the prison to meet up with Carol to help start with dinner, she felt that she could trust Rick with his decision about the walker, but after she heard what Glenn told her made her think twice. The walker was a threat and if something went wrong it would be on both Daryl and Rick's hands.

 

Maggie tried not to think about it that much since she didn't want to see any more death's coming her and the group's way. She made her way in to the prison and met up with Carol who was already been starting. She smiled at Carol and started to pick up some vegetables they had been growig in the prison.  
  
 **”Do you think Rick made the right decision?”** Maggie started to get some type of conversation going.

  
That made Carol start thinking, she really didn't know waht to say to that. No decision is really a trust worty decision anymore in this world. Everyone was always thinking on what was best and tried to live the most easy way to survive, and that meant killing the walkers as well. No excuses.  
  
 **”Well i think he's doing what's best for the group and he's the leader type we need, i might not be fully on his side but i trust his words”** Carol replied. Maggie could only nodd as her reply, trying to accept her opinion.

 

 

 

Daryl had gotten back to the prison with a few rabbits they could eat for their dinner, after he dropped off the food he walked out from the prison and wanted to take a look at the walker once more. Something about the walker made Daryl excited and he wanted to know more about it.  
  
 **”Has it said anythin' yet?”** Daryl spoke to Glenn who was still on guard duty. Glenn looked at Daryl who had his eyes focued on the caged walker.  
 **”Nope nothing”** Glenn simply replied. **”maybe you were hallucinating about it talking”** he continued almost mocking Daryl.  
 **”What did ya say? I heard it okay, what are ya gettin' at”** Daryl was feeling a bit irritated, he turned his attention to glenn who had his back turned to him.  
 **”I'm just saying, you're the only one who has heard it talk, how do we know you're not lying”** Glenn continued and wasn't thinking about stoping.  
  
Daryl was about to walk up to glenn when both of them heard the walker growling at both of them, the walker moved closer to the fence and put it's hands on it, both glenn and daryl turned to face it to see what it was doing. Glenn put up his gun ready to shoot at any second.  
  
 **”N...o”** The walker spoke up again **”l....ng”** The walker continued to make out words **.  
  
** Both Daryl and Glenn looked at each other with widen eyes as they heard the walker speak.   
  
**”What did i tell ya”** Daryl spoke to glenn, he turned his face to look att he walker once more who was looking back at him and Glenn.  
 **”What should we do Daryl? Tell Rick?”** Glenn asked as he stopped pointing the gun at the walker, since there wasn't any danger in sight.  
  
Daryl didn't say anything, he ran inside the prison not caring if Glenn was yelling after him. He ran to where Carol and Maggie was and asked if they had seen Rick.  
  
 **”What's going on? Has anything happened?”** Carol asked since she saw how Daryl was acting.  
 **”The walker spoke, we need to find Rick”** Daryl confessed not wanting to lie about anything.  
  
This made both Carol and Maggie a little worried but it didn't seem to be anything dangerous so they could still act a little calm.  
  
 **”I saw him looking around the fences, he might be out there somewhere”** Maggie spoke up, but before she could say anything else Daryl was already gone.  
  
When Daryl came outside to look for Rick he saw that Rick was already next to the cage, Glenn must have seen him and called for him to get there.When Daryl got closer he heard both of them talking to each other.  
  
 **”What are ya talking about”** Daryl asked as he walked up next to Rick. Rick turned his head to Daryl and then looked back att he walker.  
 **”Rick was just going to explain it to me”** Glenn said as he looked at both Daryl and Rick

” **I was thinking we could do experiments on the walker to see what's going on with it”** He explained.  
  
Glenn could believe what he was hearing, this was exactly what he was fearing for, and he wouldn't want the walker going free or get close to any of the group.  
  
 **”No we can't do this Rick, it's to dangerous”** Glenn argued. **”What if it get loose and kill someone?”  
”This is the best way to figure out it it's dangerous Glenn, there is nothing more i can say” **Rick argued back making Glenn back off a little bit.  
  
 **”We can talk about it with the others later when we eat, that's my final say”** Rick told both Daryl and Glenn before he left so they would understand.  
 **”We need to trust him Glenn, i know you don't like it but i don't see how else we would figure this out. We can't have it in a cage and not do anything”** Daryl explained to Glenn but he didn't really seem to care at the moment.

 

 ***fast forward to dinner** * **  
**

Everyone at the table was quiet and eating htier food in piece, there could be small talk here and there but nothing that could keep it going, only the sound of silverware could be heard and times when judith would make sounds.  
  
When beth had eaten her dinner she smiled at everyone thinking they might be peaceful, she started to sing one of her songs which made the atmosphere better in the room. Everyone was smiling enjoying her voice, even Judith became more quiet. After beth sang the last bit of her song some people in the group clapped their hands in a way of thanking her.  
  
When it becme more quiet Rick knew he had to say something about the situation that happened earlier today with the walker.

 

” **I talked to Glenn and Daryl today about the walker problem”** He started **”Glenn told me the walker had been talkin' again, and i've been thinking”** Rick paused for a second and looked around at the people among him **”We will begin experimenting on it to see where we can go further”** He continued his eyes paused on Hershel.  
  
Everyones reaction was different to the explained situation, Hershel looked back at Rick, he didn't really have any reaction to give him.  
  
 **”Even if this can be something dangerous i think Rick is right, if this walker is talking there must be something about it we must find out. But i trust Rick's intentions and i leave it with him to decide”** Hershel said.  
  
With Hershel speaking up about his opinion some of the people in the group became more calm and they all looked like they were thinking about what to do.  
  
 **”What are you planning on doing? The experiments”** Carl spoke up wanting to be in on it too. He was always really curious on the action and always wanted to be filled in on everything. He was still a young kid but Rick knew he had to grow up and become much more stronger. Rick turned his attention to his son.

  
 **”We will do all types of experiments on it, like biting tests and other things. We will start tomorrow”** Rick explained to everyone, some on the group didn't like this at all when Rick didn't give out more details but they all had to get used to it, he was the leader after all.  
  
 **”I don't think i can agree on this, It's really dangerous Rick. Are you willing to sacrifice the saftey of your group like that?”** Maggie spoke up standing from her seat with her hands on the table.  
  
Glenn tried to calm her down by taking his hand on top of hers and looking up at her.  
  
 **”Don't do this Maggie, Rick is the one in charge”** Glenn told her, and that grapped her attention now on Glenn, Rick only looked at Maggie.  
 **”How can you be on his side? You said it yourself it was dangerous”** Maggie exploded och Glenn, he could say or do anything at that point, he knew it was hard for Maggie to calm down at times.  
 **”I'm not a part of this”** Maggie continued as she stormed off to the cell blocks.  
  


Glenn stood up from the table **”i'll talk to her”** he spoke up giving everyone a smal smile before he walked to where Maggie was hiding.   
  
Glenn went to where Maggie had her cell where she was sleeping, when he was there he could see her lying on the bed with her back facing him. He leaned in the cell frame never leaving her out form his sights.  
  
 **”Don't even bother”** Maggie said, knowing she had company.  
 **”why are you so angry Maggie, i know it's hard to accept but we need to stay together as a group”** Glenn replied sitting down on the bed beside her.  
 **”Just leave me alone Glenn, i don't care what's decided i'm not a part of it”** Maggie continued to argue.  
  
Glenn felt defeated, in all honesty Glenn was really weak in trying to argue. All he could do was to give her some space and sleep somewhere else in the prison.

 


	4. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick comes up with a new plan and Daryl get's more answers to report.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the story is good so far to enjoy, and i'm sorry if the chapters are short as well. I'm not really a good writer haha but i'll try to update as much as i can. Don't be a silent reader, i would love to hear your thoughts and what you have to say :D

In the evening after everyone had their dinner everyone in the group except Maggie had gone to see the walker, everyon was standing outside next to the cage where the walker was being kept. The walker was looking at everyone who was standing on the other side,The walker wasn't as active as it was the day before probably since it hasn't eaten anything. They learned that walkers could starve to death but at a much slower pace so it wasn't really an emergency since it ate bits of that deer from yesterday.  
  
Rick got the keys to open the door to the gate but acted very careful and had his eyes on the walker from time to time while opening the gate.  
  
 **”be ready with the collar stick”** Rick said outloud not taking his eyes from the walker.  
  
Rick opened the gate and the walker was walking outside, more in a calm manor, even if it looked like a friendly walker everyone was on their guard ready with their guns if something happened. The walker just stood there looking around at everyone.Aalmost acting like it was studing the group.  
  
Gleen being fast walked forward and clapped the collar on to the walkers neck, careful enought to not snap it's neck. He managed to make the walker go wherever he wanted it to go togehter with Rick's instructions on where to take it.  
  
Before getting the walker the group has built a safe place for them to do their little experiments to happen, Glenn made sure the walker was always in the front of him, as he did he could notice how strange the walker was acting. How it was obeying everything, not growling that much and didn't try to take a bite from anyone.  
  
He could see what Daryl was talking about and he knew now how important this really was, the thought of Maggie not there together with him made him sad but he could think about that right now at the moment.

 

They walked a long way before enetering a room on the other side of the prison that they worked to get clean from other walkers. Some helpful tools was there for them to use to make one of the experiments, Glenn walked up together with Rick to the other side of the room where they made a collar chained to the wall, iso the walker had no where to go.

 

” **So what we will be mostly doing in here is just study it's behaviours from time to time, the first test like i said yesterday ws the bite test. For each day we will expand the chain if the walker doesn't bite us”** Rick explained, trying to get everyone to understand. **”We are here to figure out if this walker is becoming more human since it's been speaking to Daryl. So there for we're not killing this walker until it's all clear”  
  
** Rick explained further and further what everyone was going to do in that room and everyone came to an understanding and followed Rick's rules.While Rick was explaining himself Glenn had already strapped the walker to the chained collar.

 

 

Everyone had now all their attention to the walker as they themselves tried to study it. The walker was just standing there doing nothing, it didn't show any signs of wanting to bite them, no growling or teeth snapping. Everyone looked at each other and nodded their heads like everyone had agreed to taking a few steps forward.  
  
 **”N....o”** The walker suddenly spoke once again, this made everyone almost put up their weapons, but they put them back again where they had them and looked at each other and then at the walker again.  
  
Daryl who wasn't really that afraid of the walker went even closer to it, he starred at the walker looking at it's blue eyes. The walker was looking back at Daryl. He could see that the walker was suddenly blinking.  
  
 **”Daryl what are you doing, back up”** Rick ordered him, but Daryl didn't listen to what he was saying, Daryl wanted so badly for the walker to talk. He continued to stare at it trying to figure it out, Daryl jumped as he saw how the walker opened it's mouth once again.

 

” **N....o....ev....il”** It spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
Daryl backed up at sat on a table a bit further away from the walker, there was something about that walker that made Daryl wanting to find out more about, almost like he knew those eyes from somewhere. He couldn't just put his finger on it.  
  
 **”I think we're done for today, Glenn get the walker out from there”** Rick informed Glenn but Daryl turned to face Rick still sitting on the table.  
  
  
 **”Let me stay with it for a while, i'll take care of it later for ya”** Rick at first didn't like the idéa of having Daryl alone in there with that walker but he allowed it still knowing he could trust him.

 

Rick gave Daryl the key's for the cage back at the main part of the prison so Daryl could lock it up after he was done.  
  
 **”you really are something different”** Daryl spoke to the walker starring at it if you could say. **”is there really a human in there?”** He continued as he jumped off the table, the walker had it's eyes on him the entire time probably thinking he was an easy snack if he came closer. **”how does it feel to be in there?”** Daryl continued to ask these unanswered question almost, the scene almost looked like if he's become crazy.  
  
 **”bu....rn...i.....”** The walker spoke stopping Daryl in his tracks of getting closer to it.  
  
He got really confused to the answer he was reciving from the dead corpse, but he quickly understood what it was saying.  
  
 **”is it painful?”** Daryl responded with another question and as Daryl asked that question the walker tried moving it's head up and down as a _”yes”_ to answer his question.  
  
Daryl thought it was enough with the questions so he took the walker outside with him again and opened the gate for it's cell. As he did Rick walked outside probably saw him coming out from where they were.  
  
 **”So how did it go?”** Rick asked while looking at the walker and then Daryl.  
 **”Well it's said it was burning to be in there, maybe from the virus, and that it was painful”** Daryl replied being completley honest.

 

Rick patted him on the shoulder and Daryl read it as a job well done, Rick didn't really know how to react to that but he told Daryl that he would be responsible to try and figure this walker out since it had been responding to him the most. Daryl understood and trusted Rick enough to agree on the assignment, he would try his best to get as much information he could get.  
  
  


Glenn had been thinking really hard about Maggie after he left the room with Daryl and that walker, he wanted to make everything right with her again and not argue over a small thing. He walked inside the prsion with the rest of them and once again walked up to the cell where Maggie had been when he left her, but she wasn't there anymore.

 

Glenn became more worried and ran out from the prison getting worried looks from the others, but no one said anything. Glenn looked out on the grass field and since it was getting darker outside he could see small lights shining on the grass further out in the prison.  
  
He smiled to himself as he walked all the way down there, getting a closer look on the view. Maggie was sitting there with a blanket sorrouned by small candles.  
  
 **”Can i join?”** Glenn asked with a little hope in his voice. Maggie turned to him with a smile and patted the spot next to her.  
 **”Sure”** She replied.  
  
  


This was Maggies way telling Glenn she was sorry for being mad at him, she felt really bad after what she did and couldn't come up with any better idéa than this. Glenn sat down and hugged Maggie close to him, kissing her forheard, Maggie still couldn't get that smile of her face.   
  
She was happy once more.

 


	5. Is someone really there?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Daryl get some more information about this walker to report to Rick, or is it just a waste of time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter was really short, but i really hope everyone is enjoying this story as much as possible.

Blue eyes starred back at Daryl who was once again in that room, he was tasked by Rick to deal with this walker they had been having as a type of prisoner, everyone believes that something weird was going on but were happy to not have to deal with it. Daryl on the other hand was very happy to take it on, the first time he meet the walker's eyes he knew something about the walker was different.  
  
The walker had more space than the first time it was in there, but it really didn't take that many steps only a few towards Daryl. He walked a bit closer towards the walker to see of it would bite him, slowly he reacted out his hand to the walker, it didn't seem to be any danger so he continued to reach out to it closer and closer. But the walker didn't seem to budge, it was just looking at Daryl in his eyes but before he could get any closer the walker opened it's mouth which made Daryl pull back thinking it was going for a bite.  
  
 **  
”D....a..r...yl, He.....lp”** The walker spoke looking right at him. This time the walker tried to lift it's arms up looking like it wanted to reach for him.  
  
  
Daryl was just standing there frozen with his knife out as an reflex, he heard everything the walker was saying to him, the walker had a raspy voice of course but it was easy to tell what it was saying.  
  
  
 **”How do ya know my name?”** daryl asked the walker, as he removed the knife. He sat on the table, feeling really confused on how he was going to take this further.  
  
  
As Daryl waited for the walker to maybe speak again he decided to study the body of the walker once more, seing how the body had become very bad it was hard to find things that looked human on it except for the clothes, a faint tattoo on it's right forearm. Under the walkers forearm where Daryl was looking he could see a light skin piece stick out from the rest of the rotten flesh on it's body.  
  
  
 **”Can you tell me anything about yourself? Who are you? Are you a human?”** Daryl became a little stressed knowing that he had to get information out from this walker and now a piece of human skin had showed up on it as well.  
  
” **I...Kn....ow......You”** The walker suddenly started to talk almost normal. Daryl looked up at the walker's eyes for like the 50 th time, not believing what the walker had said.

” **How do ya know me?”** Daryl replied as he jumped off the table **”ya really need to give me some answers”** Daryl kept talking while pacing around the room **”You need to give me more details”** He continued almost getting angry all of a sudden. But he stopped himself before it went any further.  
  
  
At his sudden outburst the walker looked like it reacted in a strange way, walking backwards. Daryl noticed this as he walked in front of the walker closer knowing he was putting his life on the line.  
  
  
 **”If ya don't talk i can't help ya”** He warned it **”They will kill ya”** He continued as he starred in those ocean eyes.

  
As he was starring the walker starred back, moving it's mouth trying to speak, but only growling sounds came out from it. Daryl looked at it's mouth but hearing those growls didn't help one bit, he punched the wall with his right hand and removed himself from the walker.

Daryl tried to figure out how to make the walker talk, he knew that maybe some object would be worh a try to trigger it's memory but he didn't have anything to go with. He didn't see anything from the walker that could have been useful. He remembered the necklace he had with him since the first day of when everything went down. It was a gift from his closest friend (m/n) to show their friendship was real.

  
Daryl remembered how they first met and became friends, (m/n) had saved him from his abusive father and showed him that he could be trustworthy. They shared a lot of memories together and Daryl even opened up about his scars and more about his past.  
  
  
 **”Where are you (m/n)?”** Daryl talked to himself not caring about the walker who was with him.  
  
  
(M/n) and Daryl lost each other when everything happened to fast, Daryl went with Merle to find someplace safe while (m/n) did the same with his family. And in the end they never found each other, Daryl was lost in his thoughts when he once again heard the walker growl at him.  
  
He looked back at the walker to see what it was doing, it had been walking the small about that in could and tried to reach out to Daryl, he stood up from the floor still looking at it wondering why it was trying to reach out.  
  
 **  
”Neck..........Lace, i......know”** It said looking down at Daryl's hand where the necklace was.  
  
  
Daryl wasn't sure why the walker was mentioning his necklace, did it know something about (m/n) maybe where he was? So many new questions was in his head as he was trying to think. He had never been talking about (m/n) to anyone, he was a secret and he wanted it to stay that way. Daryl didn't like talking about his past to anyone.  
  
  
 **”How do you know about this? Do you know (m/n)?”** Daryl asked standing in front of the wlker again. He was begining to get frustrated, he wanted to know more details and fast. Without thinking Daryl walked straight up to the walker placing his free hand on it's shoulder, shaking the walker a bit trying to make it speak more. Almost like he wanted to it feel scared and spit out information like a real human would.  
  
The walker as before didn't do anything, Daryl knew it wouldn't bite him. He knew it all along it wouldn't. After shaking the walker Daryl noticed rotten skin where falling of it's rotten corpse as new light skin revealed itself under. This made Daryl widen his eyes as he saw what was happening, confused he looked at his hand noticing a black substance had formed. He flipped his hand over and saw how slowly it fell to the ground.  
  
  


” **What are you really?”** Daryl spoke as he looked back at the walker as both of them made eyecontact.

 


	6. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl's having a flashback about (m/n). While he reports to Rick and the others Maggie starts to have other thoughts about the walker in their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is soon to be over, and i feel really sad about it. I hope everyone who's been reading it have had a great time and enjoyed the story so far.

After Daryl was done with the walker he put it back in the cage like usual, he knew he had to tell rick about what he had found out, but right now he had to be with himself for a while, he walked up to his tent he had made on the prison yard. He liked the feeling of being alone sometimes, it was peaceful and it was easy to think.  
  
Laying down in his tent he picked up his necklace, looking at it and studied it's edges and it's looks. The necklace was of an arrow, representing to be strong and confident. Daryl could almost laugh at himself to what (m/n) said when he got the necklace from him.

  
  
**_*Flashback*  
  
_ ** _Daryl walked inside the forest where him and (m/n) had their little hide out, he loved being there knowing he could get away from all the abuse at home. The day before (m/n) told Daryl he had something to give him and to remember him by, he was really excited as he walked up to the small treehouse they both had made themselves.  
  
_ **_”(m/n), ya up there?”_ ** _Daryl called after him, looking up the widow in the treehouse. Before he decided to walk up there himself he could hear (m/n) inside.  
  
_ **_”Come up and see for yourself”_ ** _(m/n) teased.  
  
Daryl smiled to himself as he ran up to the selfmade stairs going up to the treehouse, when he was aboutto take the 5_ _th_ _step however the step broke making daryl fall on the ground hard scraping his leg. He scremed almost at the top of his lungs as he fell.  
  
_ **_”Shit”_ ** _Daryl said to himself as he noticed the bleeding wound.  
_ **_Daryl!!”_ ** _(m/n) yelled as he jumped down carefully tocheck up on him_ **_”Are you hurt?”_ ** _(m/n) asked being really worried, he bent down and helped Daryl up from the dirty ground. Both of them walked up to a table that was nearby where Daryl could sit down.  
  
_ **_”We should really had the steps fixed right”_ ** _(m/n) laughed a little trying to lighten the mood, Daryl didn't quite get the memo. He was relly mad at what just happened and (m/n) was quick to notice it.  
_ **_”Let me fix it for you”_ ** _a_ _smiling_ _(m/n) told Daryl as he wiped away the blood coming out, and pulled out a badaid he had in his pocket. Daryl couldn't help but blush at his actions, Daryl wasn't always honest with his feelings but he knew something about this male made him think otherwise. His feelings for (m/n) were true.  
_ **_”There all better now”  
  
_ ** _Daryl was interrupted in his thoughts as (m/n) spoke once again after helping him, he couldn't help but to give (m/n) a shy smile back. Daryl didn't say anything back he could only stare at those blue perfect eyes. Both (m/n) and Daryl came closer to each other no one was able to stop, as they came closer their lips touched sharing a warm kiss. Both Daryl and (m/n) came closer hugging each other as their lips danced together._

 

_Both daryl and (m/n) slowly released from each other feeling really nervous and awwkard after their first shared kiss, both knew they had feelings for each other but no one had the balls to confess._

_  
_ **_”uhm yeah i forgot, i got you something”_ ** _(m/n) spoke up as he gave out a awkward laugh searching in his pockets. Daryl could only focus his eyes on what (m/n) was doing, he badly wanted to know what he was going to get._

 

” ** _Since you love your crossbow so much i wanted to give you this”_** _(m/n) continued to speak as he pulled out a necklace, and attached to it was an arrow, daryl's eyes widen as he focued on the arrow in front of him. Daryl wanted him to put it on right away, he would wait. (m/n) jsut laughed how silly he was acting.  
  
_ ** _”It represents strength and to move forward from something hard”_** _(m/n) explained as he attached the necklace to Daryl._

 

_(m/n) and Daryl shared one kiss once more.  
  
_ **_*End on flashback*_ **

  
Daryl could feel tears running down his cheeks, he missed (m/n) so much he could feel pain in his chest, he wanted to be close to him like they used to. To talk to him and share stroies like they used to but everything was gone, and he was gone. He placed the necklace back under his shirt wanting to protect it as he wiped his tears away from his face.  
  


 

\- Fastforward -

 

Later that evening Daryl had been talking to Rick, giving reports on how it was going with the walker, everything had been going really smooth but there was still some answers that needed to be answered.

  
 **”It reacted to-”** Daryl began but stopped himself knowing he was going in to a toucky subject. He wasn't sure if he wanted to share his relationship with his probably dead friend, but did he really have a choice? He felt really close getting information about his friend now when this walker had been talking.  
  
 **”You can tell us Daryl”** Rick said who was standing beside him while putting a hand on his shoulder. Both met their eyes sharing eyecontact before Daryl nodded at him.  
  
Everyone was inside the prison talking about how they should go further with the walker problem, everyone at the moment knew they have gotten progress with it thanks to Daryl. Everyone wanted to know for how longer they had to keep the walker with them, still fearing for the worst.  
  


” **it reacted to a necklace i have with me”** He continued as he showed everyone what it was **”it said it knew”** Daryl continued putting back the necklace under his shirt keeping it safe.  
  


Everyone had that look on their face like nothing exciting was happening and that Daryl might had to work even more to get information from it. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell about the light skin parts revealing itself on it's body and about the black goo.  
  
 **”There is more though”** Daryl spoke up once more getting the attention of the others once more **”But everyone can't freak out”** Daryl confessed, he wasn't sure why he even said that. Almost making it sound that he had swore to protect the walker from any harm.  
  
 **”Say it Daryl, what more do we need to know?”** Glenn sounded demanding, like he wanted all this to end and they could go back to being normal.  
  
Daryl looked back at Glenn as he spoke but turned his attention on the ground before speaking again.  
  
 **”The walker is showing skin”** Daryl simply put it, knowing it might not affect any of the others in the group. Everyone looked at Daryl like it was a joke, some peple looked like they wanted to laugh at his face. **”Human skin”** He finished.  
  
 **”Are you kidding me? Is this a joke?”** Maggie spoke up, everyones attention was on her now seing how she was the only one talking. **”This is just a waste of time, i'll say we kill it right now!”** she continued wanting to end this, Maggie took the keys from Glenn and before someone could stop her the gate opened and the walker got out. Carl got out his gun and shot the walker in it's leg and made it fall to the ground growling.

  
 **”Noooo!”** Daryl yelled as everyone backed away as a reflex still seeing it as a danger. Maggie backed away from the walker as well feeling terrified as her heart was beating so fast, Glenn had run up to her holding her and trying to calm her down as he saw the walker falling to the ground. She dropped the knife and hugged Glenn. Still having her eyes on the walker she could see it now everyone could see it. She balanced herself and stood back up with Glenn's help and walked closer to the walker, She saw it light human skin was showing on all parts of it's body as human blood oozed out from the gun wound Carl had made.  
  
 **”It's true, it has to be human”** Maggie spoke covering her mouth with both hands. She Looked at everyone in the group not knowing what the others would do.  
  
 **”(m/n).......I'm”  
  
** Everyone had confused expressions as the walker said a name, one name that one person never knew he would hear ever again.


	7. The big reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big reveal has opened up to the group, and everyone seemes to getting closer to something amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter update >.< but i hope everyone has been having a blast reading this story, it's soon coming to it's end and i'm really happy to have been sharing this short fanfic with everyone.

Everyone stood in chock, hearing the walker speak and even telling them a name, it's name. Daryl who was in most chock had learned a chocking truth. That's why he had seen those ocean blue eyes before, everything was clear to him now and he knew he had to fight for it.

  
Without saying anything Daryl made the walker get inside the cage once again and walked inside the prison, no one knew why Daryl was acting that way they could all read his reaction. Knowing something wasn't right.

  
They all follwed him behind calling his name and trying to reach out to him, but he wouldn't listen. All they could see was him walking back and forth thinking and looking very angry.  
  
 **”Do you know who that is Daryl, then you better tell me”** Rick was the first one to ever speak up since everyone was still in chock after what jsut happened. There was no answer coming from Daryl, nothing.   
  
**”If you know something you better tell us, right NOW”** He yelled the last part trying to get Daryl to focus, and sure he did.   
  
Daryl stopped in his tracks and sat down on one of the tables inside the prison, his (m/n) had been there with him all along and he didn't even notice, how could he be so stupid. Those blue eyes, anyone could have noticed, you never see such beautiful eyes often.  
  
Everyone could see how broken Daryl had become after he hadlearned the truth, and now he had to come forward and spill everything, a sceret that was meant to kept under lock and key. He had no choice.  
  
 **”That walker...”** daryl began while having his eyes down on his hands **”is my boyfriend”** Daryl confessed, still not wanting to look anyone in the eyes. He tried hiding his teary eyes under his long hair but none of that mattered everyone knew how sad he was.  
 **  
”When did you start knowing?”** Rick continued trying to get more information out of Daryl, everyone else was just watching, taking in everything that was said.  
  
 **”I had my suspiciouns”** Was all daryl told, he hated talking about a subject like this.  
  
Rick walked up to Daryl as he put a hand on his shoulder trying his best to be strong for him, Rick hated to see Daryl go throught something terrible as this.  
  
 **”Well get him back Daryl, we can try”** Beth spoke up wanting to make the mood better in the room, no one seamed to respod to her words, the atmospthere was jsut to tense.  
  
 **”It might be impossible, but thanks”** Daryl replied standing up from the table and walked out from the prison to be alone.

 

Daryl walked up to the walker's cage as he had with him some tools to get the bullet out, if there was a person inside there if (m/n) was in there he didn't want him to suffer. As he entered the cage and closed after himself he saw the walker sitting down in a corner, looking like it was suffering.

  
 **”I'm no there to hurt ya, i'm here to help”** Daryl reassured (m/n) as he pointed to his leg meaning the bullet wound. (m/n) didn't do anything he was just starring at Daryl like he always was doing.  
  
 **”Carl is a good kid, he just shot because he thought you were a danger to us”** Daryl continued to explain the sittuation as he pulled out the tools to remove the bullet.  
  
 **”I'm......So..rry”** (m/n) said, his voice was mixed with the walker sounding like he was growling while talking. Daryl almost wanted to cry hearing him speaking, but he tried to be strong just like (m/n) told him to be before.

 

After Daryl was done with the wound and was about to bandage it he could see that the place where the gun wound was had truned the skin to a bright human tone. He was really excited to see that in some miracle (m/n) was still there, turning to normal.  
  
 **”We'll do anything to get ya to normal (m/n), ya must be hungry”** Daryl spoke looking in to (m/n) eyes, (m/n) didn't do anything only starring back. Daryl walked out from the cage to get one of the squirrles he had been hunting.  
  
After all the information Rick and the rest had gotten they knew something must had changed in the walkers behaviour, more like (m/n) had to be out there who they could turn to normal again. They knew it would be hard to find walkers like that and it might be hard to even notice what to look for.  
  
 **”We have to keep an eye out for walkers like that Rick, maybe the virus gave up and some peple can be saved?”** Glenn told Rick with hope in his eyes, Maggie who stood beside him agreed. Everyone ageed on what Glenn said.  
  
 **”It might be a possibility, but we can't stop being afraid of the walkers and assume they won't attack”** Carol got in to the conversation as well, wanting to share her thoughts on the matter.  
  
Everyone could feel hope inside them again, but better this time. Maybe humanity wasn't dead after all.

  
” **Like Daryl said, (m/n) had normal human colored eyes when he saw him in the forest eating that deer, we should look out for that”** Rick explained thinking that was the only way they could know it was a walker like (m/n).

 


	8. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a **BIG** thank you to everyone who's been reading this fanfic and keeping up until it's end, i know it might have been a short story but i sure enjoyed writing it for everyone to read and enjoy. 
> 
> Please do feel free to comment down below what you thouht about the story and if i could improve in some way, that would really help. Thanks!
> 
> And i'm sorry if there has been some wrong spellings in different chapters as well, when my english isn't my first language xD

Everyone in the group left except for Maggie, Carol and Carl to look out for the prison while the others where gone. Everyone had their collar stick so if they was a walker like (m/n) it would have been easy to trap them.  
  
**”(M/n) was very calm when i met him that day with the deer, they probably won't show that much agression”** Daryl explained as the group was they're walked through the forest.

 

Rick only nodded and the rest just listened to what daryl was saying, no one in the group wanted attention from possibly running up on walkers in the forest, but as a big group they had nothing to worry about.

  
**”So how did you two meet if it's okay to ask”** Beth asked trying to make conversation.  
**”He lived in my neigborhood, you can maybe figure out the rest”** Daryl answered while looking around for walkers or possible food.  
**”That can't be it, who confessed first?”** She continued wanting to know more about Daryl's sceret love life.  
**”No one, we both did, i'm not answering more of your questions, focus more on the reality”** Daryl replied pretty harsh, he didn't really intend to do it but he didn't like talking about him and (m/n) very openly to others. Daryl was pretty used to call their relationship a sceret since no one could know about it.  
  
The group continued to walk as they soon encountered a few walkers, everyone knew what they were supposed to do but they never saw a walker like Daryl explained. They decided to continue to look and never give up but in the end it was pointless. They only found food who Daryl killed and brought back to the prison.  
  
**”We will continue to look every day to see if we have any luck”** Rick told everyone as they made their way back to the prison. Everyone had to agree, this was something they never knew was going to happen and they damn well did know they couldn't give up just yet.  
  
**”But we have to figure out how this happened, we can't just sit back and look for walkers like him, we need to get answers”** Beth replied **”And we're the only ones knowing about this too”** she had a point in what she wasy saying. Rick and his group was probaly also the only one's knowing about this. He wanted more people to know but he couldn't risk it.  
  
**”We're not risking telling others about this, it will only bring trouble”** Rick gave his order, they knew they were in a tough spot but Rick was their leader and everyone had to follow his orders.

 

Once they got back to the prison with no luck, Daryl got the squirrles ready so they finally could eat something, everyone was getting hungry after going out for a hunt for walkers that long. He saved one for his boyfriend for him to eat later.

 

 ***After dinner** *

 

Daryl was walking back to his tent to fetch the squirrel he had been saving for (m(n) to eat later, he must have been hungry for not getting food for a while. Eating that last squirrel Daryl gave him on almost one go could confirm it.  
  
When he waslked out from the tent he could hear a scream near by, it sounded realy close to where (m/n) was. Daryl dropped the squirrel and ran out from his tent to where the scream was coming from, it was really dark and the only thing he could see was light from a single flashlight in front of him.  
  
**”What's goin' on?”** Daryl askedbeing really worried as to why he heard someone scream.  
  
He saw Carol sitting down in the grass really terrefied to what she had just seen, daryl didn't understand why she was so afriad all of a sudden, as he bent to her level all the others came out from the prison as well wondering what was going on.  
  
**”Carol what happened?”** Maggie asked being worried and confused as Daryl was. Carol looked up and could only point to the cage where (m/n) was being held, Daryl looked at her confused as he picked up the flashlight from Carol and pointed it at the cage.  
  
All they would see from the small light was a really big and black mass in the corder of the cage, (m/n) couldn't be found anywhere, the cage didn't seem like it was damaged at all, it was completley fine. Daryl dropped to his knees almost crying, he couldn't take his eyes off the black moving goo inside the cage. The flashlight landed perfectly shining it's way in to the cage, everyone could see it.  
  
**”Is he?”** Glenn asked stepping forward, looking at Rick and then at Daryl.  
**”NO! He's not! He can't be”** Daryl yelled making the group jump and tense up.  
  
Daryl stood up and wiped his tears, he turned to Glenn and walked up to him and got out his hand.  
  
**”Give me the key's Glenn”** Daryl ordered him, while looking him straight in the eyes.  
  
Before Glenn could do something Rick stepped between them pushing Daryl away from Glenn, this made Daryl look at Rick instead making eye contact with him.  
  
**”Daryl you can't go in there, you don't know what it is. You can die”** Rick was tright at what he was saying, no one knew what that thing in the cage was and they were not going to let Daryl go in there where it wasn't safe.  
  
Daryl felt like shit at that moment, not being able to do anything when his boyfriend could be in there suffering. Daryl could only yell out in anger as he wanted to punch something, when was he going to find peace in this hell hole. Daryl sat down in the grass next to the cage where (m/n) had been waiting, just waiting for something else to happen.

 

After what seamed like hours Daryl was there alone, everyone else had gotten in to bed getting some sleep for the next day to come. But not Daryl, he wasn't giving up just yet on his beloved (m/n).  
  
some light had shown itself on the sky making it easier to see everything, that night Daryl didn't get any sleep at all, he was just sitting there starring at the black goo. Some of it was even stuck to the metal bars on the cage like a web.

 

 

” **Please don't die on me (m/n) i can't take it loosing you”** Daryl talked to himself feeling like he wanted to cry for 100th time, feeling like there wasn't that much tears to be crying with.  
  
And as a cue to Daryl's prayer he could hear something coming from that black goo, He looked up from his hands and looked at the big black goo.  
  
**”Help me, someone”  
**   
That voice Daryl knew he had to get in there to save (m/n) from there, he stood up as he ran in to the prison, hir tired legs carried him as far as he could go. Some of the group were awake already, wondering why Daryl was in such a hurry.  
  
**”Did something happen?”** Rick asked Daryl while following him, there was no answer from him this time either. Daryl knew his goal he had to get that key to free (m/n).  
  
Daryl walked up to Glenn and Maggies cell and found the key hanging on a nail on the wall. Rick knew what he was planning but didn't know what had happened, he stopped Daryl in his tracks and looked him in the eyes.  
  
**”Tell me what you're planning”** Rick asked in a serious tone.  
**”Savin' (m/n) that's what”** Daryl gave Rick a direct answer and walked passed Rick not caring what anyone else said or if they tried to stop him.  
  
Rick, Carol, Hershel and Carol followed behind Daryl to see what the fuss was about. But soon enough they got their answer, they didn't have to say anything else when they saw (m/n) head sticking out from that black goo.  
  
**”I'm here (m/n)”** Daryl said to calm him down as he stepped inside the cage, Daryl could almost recognize his now handsome face. But daryl had other things to care about.  
  
**”Oh my god, Daryl”** Was all (m/n) could say as he saw him stepping in front of him.  
  
The black and sticky goo was hard to get out from but (m/n) was able to pull out his arm that daryl grabbed and pulled the rest of (m/n) out from there, not caring about the rest of the black goo Daryl hugged (m/n) close to him not wanting to let go.  
  
Daryl carried (m/n) out from there and made his way in to the prison, and as he did (m/n) passed out in his arms, Daryl got really worried but Carol told him that he only passed out from exhaustion.  
  
**”He must have been fighting with his life to get out of there”** Carol said smiling at Daryl. Daryl smiled back at Carol, being really happy to have the love of his life back in his arms.  
  
**”yeah he really is a fighter”** Daryl replied as everyone walked inside the prison together.

 

When everyone got to the prison, everyone was happy and excited to know that (m/n) survived and could be with them from now on, daryl was the most excited one of them all, he could finally be with his lover and fight this world together with each other.

  
  


Daryl got a blanket from his bed and wrapped it around his boyfriend's naked body, it looked like the goo had removed all of (m/n) clothing for being in there for so long, but Daryl didn't mind. He hugged (m/n) close to his own body hugging him and surrounding him as to being safe. No one could hurt (m/n) now when he was safe in Daryl's arms.

  
It took a while but (m/n) soon woke up still scared, thinking that he was inside the goo. Inside that endless darkness. But he soon calmed down as he saw Daryl's face, his eyes opened up and met those ocean blue ones.  
  
**”You're awake”** Daryl said smiling at (m/n).  
**”Stating the obvious, but yes i am”** (m/n) smiled back and laughed at how goofy Daryl looked at the moment, god how Daryl had missed (m/n) smile and that laugh.

” **You look like you haven't taken a shower in ages, what happened”** (m/n) joked touching Daryl's hair.  
  
Daryl could only laugh, both Daryl and (m/n) had so much to talk about after being away from each other for such a long time, he never wanted this moment to end. (m/n) just smiled as he moved closer and kissed Daryl on his lips, Daryl kissed back as he had been mising those perfect kissable lips. Daryl just smiled as they shared a loving kiss, and (m/n) couldn't help but to notice this.  
  
**”What are you smiling about silly”** (m/n) said after breaking the kiss still holding his face close to Daryl.  
**”As much i love kissing ya i think ya need to take a shower first. There are people here you need to meet”** Daryl explained to (m/n)  
  
(m/n) noticed that he only was wearing a blanket around him, the moment he knew he was completley naked made him totally flustered and awkward, daryl adored everything about (m/n) he only saw it being cute.  
  
**”Uhm yeah you're right”** (m/n) awkwardly said as he stood up from Daryl's safe embrace. He wrapped the blanket more around him not letting any skin show.  
  
Daryl helped (m/n) out from their cell and outside was the rest of the group, (m/n) was surprised to see that many faces around him at once, and being naked didn't help the situation either that much. Daryl told Rick he was goingto show him the showers as he got (m/n) some new clothes to wear.

 

 

 ***at dinner** *

 

” **You really need to explain everything to us (m/n)”** Rick started as they ate dinner **”we really need to understand what you went through as one of those things”** he continued as he chewed his food

 

” **I don't really think the time is now Rick, he needs to rest”** Daryl jumped in trying to be protective.  
  
**”It's alright Daryl, i can handle it”** (m/n) replied looking at Daryl and then at Rick. **”I'll tell you everything you need to know”** He continued as he took another spoon full of his food and took a bite.

 


End file.
